Borrowed Wings
by lovemyblackcat
Summary: Clary has always been unwell. She has hollow bones, and has to take medication to stay alive. She lives in a hospital, and has come to accept that she will never have an ordinary life. That is, until a certain golden boy shows up. All the stories are true. Fiction is fact. And she is most certainly not human. Plz give a go, first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story I dedicated to KoalaKaos, cause she is an AH-MAZING author, and told me how to post a story and told me that I really should just give it a go. KoalaKaos, if you are by an chance reading this, your AMAZING! K, without further ado, here is my very first fanfic. Plz don't judge. ^3^  
The night seemed fairly ordinary. Sure, the wind seemed to be a little louder, and the stars a little darker, but all in all, it could be called an ordinary mundane night. One family, however, would never be the same again.  
A lone woman with fiery red hair and piercing emerald eyes was about to leave her baby daughter forever. The little girl was barely a month old, with only a single lock of hair that matched her mothers. She was different, however. Anyone with an eye and half a brain could see it. She was as light as a feather, and quieter than a cemetery. She never moved, hardly ate and never uttered a single sound. She only ever watched. Watched with those startling green eyes, so similar to her mothers, only wiser. Nobody ever expected her to live for more than a year. The mother, Jocelyn Fairchild was incredibly pore. The man that she had loved had left her and their unborn child, and had taken every penny and possession that they had.  
Tonight was the night where Jocelyn finally gave in. She would no longer struggle to live in the streets, never having a proper meal or a bed to sleep in. No, tonight was the very last night.  
Jocelyn arrived at the hospital. If she was going to leave her daughter anywhere, it should be here. These people had the most chance of keeping her alive, even if they were mundanes. After her husband left her, Jocelyn had vowed that he daughter would not be part of the shadow world.  
And so the sickly child was left on the front steps of the hospital to be found by the first person to arrive in the morning. The only clue as to who she was was a single slip of paper tucked into her blanket. It read:  
Clarissa Fairchild, born on the 29th of August, 2000  
Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild  
Take care of her...

An: I know this probably sounds really bad, but plz bear with me cause it is my first fanfic. This chapter was purposely written in this style, but the rest of the story will have a different style. After a couple of reviews, I will post the next chapter, however I cannot promise that updates will be frequent after that! Plzplzplz review, it will mean a lot to me to think that someone may be (hopefully) reading this.  
If no one seems to like it, I will not continue.  
Xx  
Lovemyblackcat. (previously guest called somerandomloner)  
Bye bye! .


	2. Chapter 2: New Roommates

AN it is now 2015, so Clary is obviously 15. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO FOLLOWED OR FAVED, I WAS SOOOO HAPPY WHEN I GOT THOSE EMAILS SAYING THAT YOU GUYS HAD! I WAS LIKE, DANCING! K, ON WITH THE STORY!  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, and incase anyone hasn't guessed,I do not own tmi, i only make Clary incredibly sick.

Clary's POV: (this story will only really ever be Clary's POV, although I may try to include the occasionally Jace. ;D )

I got a new room mate today. That happens a lot you see, because I live in a hospital. Permanently. Like, 24/7. I'm a bit of a freak. For some reason, I was born with bones that are hollow. Like a birds. This means that I am incredibly light, bit it also means that I am very breakable. My legs can barely support my weight so I do not move around much.

My back is also slightly deformed. It's not that obvious, you can't really see anything when I have a shirt on. But right in between my shoulder blades, the skin is all twisted.

If you think that is all they is wrong with me, then you are wrong. Big time. I have a very under active immune system, so I get sick really easily, and when I do, even a cold can be deadly. I have to take half a dozen tablets a day just to keep me alive. The list goes on and on, but those are my main problems.

Anyways, about my new roommate. He is hot. Like, very VERY good looking. And he is golden. Everything. Hair, eyes and skin. You look at him, and his hair sparkles like the sun. You get lost looking into his eyes, they are like liquid gold. And his skin. With every move that he makes, you can see the muscles ripple under his golden tanned skin. So lucky. He must be pretty active to be built like that.  
At first I don't even realise why he is even in hospital. He looks so healthy, unlike me with my sickly pale skin, small frame and frizzy red hair. Then I see it: His left arm is in a cast.

After the nurse leaves he turns to me and smirks. Oh god, he is one of those kinds of people. The people who have an ego the size of America, and think that everyone else should worship them.  
"So," he drawls out "what's your story?"

"Oh, um... Yeah." Smooth Clary, smooth. Since when do you stutter?! I try again "why do you want to know? I don't even know your name, for all I know you could be some murdering psychopath, why would I go revealing all my lifes secrets to someone I don't know anything about?" Ok, that may have been a bit rude and paranoid, but its true.  
He raises an eyebrow. DAMNIT, I HATE HIM. I can never raise an eyebrow, no matter how hard I try. Its sooo unfair, everyone can always do it in books!  
"Me, a murderer? With these looks? Yeah right,there's no way I would waste my natural talent on something as boring as a murder. I would at least have to be-"

"ok, I get it. And besides, don't you know that modesty is a virtue?"

"Only for ugly people. My names Jace by the way. Jace Lightwood. If you won't tell me your story cause you don't know anything about me, I will tell you mine.  
"so, as you know, I am an incredibly good looking. That is the most important thing that you need to know about me..."  
I snort, and he shoots me a glare  
"... I am 16 years old, and my actual name is Jace Wayland, but the Lightwood family adopted me when I was ten. I like to party, and generally have a good time. My favourite colour is gold, like myself, and I am terrified of ducks. I am left handed, and that is rather unfortunate because I broke my left arm in a fight the other day. Its not that big a deal, but my parents insisted that I stay in the hospital for a few days, just to make sure that everything is ok. So, that's my story and that's probably the most open I will ever be, so I hope you enjoyed yourself. After all that, I think you owe me an explanation yourself."

I took a deep breath. I always found it difficult to tell my story. "ok, so, my name is Clarissa Fairchild, but I go by Clary. I am 15 years old, and I turn 16 in August. I have lived in this hospital all my life. When I was a month old, one of the nurses found me on the front steps of the hospital. I had a piece of paper that said my name, date of birth, and my mothers name. My mum abandoned me. I have lived in the hospital and not an orphanage because I need constant medical care. I have a unique case of hollow bones, and this means that I can not get around much. I have to take lots of tablets every day for other reasons, and I have a fair few other problems that I am going to keep to myself."

Jace appeared shocked. I smiled slightly. At that moment, a couple of nurses walked in with our dinner and my medication. We ate in silence, and afterwards I went to sleep.  
My dreams where gold.

AN: Sorry for the cliché end of chapter. Hehe. So, anyone else think that that was a better chapter? Sorry if all the talking was not dine well. So, this story may take quite a while before the plot begins to form, and I am not entirely sure of what exactly will happen myself. I write on my phone, so sorry for any typos. This also means I will not have a very regular updating pattern. Please bear with me. Thanks to anyone who followed or favourites and reviews are really appreciated. I know that Jace was rather open in this chapter, but like he said, Thx sooooo much for anyone who is reading this, plz plz use the wonderful box on this page and REVIEW! Hehehe  
Now, this is where I will end the chapter. Just a quick reminder: I will only continue this story if you:  
Lovemyblackcat  
(~.^) love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3: Sparkly Doctors

Chapter two: Sparkly Doctors  
Clary's POV:  
My doctor, Magnus Bane came the next morning. He was my only friend, really. He dressed in colourful clothing and always had his hair gelled and covered in glitter. He wore contact lenses that made his eyes look like a cats. I had never seen him without them, but they seemed to suit his appearance. Today he wore blood red skinny jeans and a sparkly crimson tee-shirt. His hair was done up in spikes and about a tonne of red glitter was in it. "how are you feeling today Clary?" He asked.  
He walked over to my side of the room, and pulled up a chair. We went through the routine as we did every day, and everything seemed normal.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace watching us. After Magnus had finished, he got up as if to leave.  
A sudden pain shot through my back, right in the area where all the skin was deformed. I let out a horribly loud scream, and everyone in the room turned to look at me. Magnus rushed forward. "Clary, are you ok?" He asked. I could only moan. "Clary, listen to me, I need you to tell me what's going on."  
"My back." I managed to gasp out.  
He turned me onto my stomach, and began to inspect the deformed skin that made up my back. I heard Jace let out a strangled gasp. Magnus was talking to one of the nurses, Tessa I think she was called. I heard the word 'X-ray', and I looked up. For a second green met gold. Then my vision went black.

Jace POV:  
The girl I was sharing a room with was different. She seemed incredibly fragile, although when she talked there was always plenty of attitude. When she told me about herself, I couldn't help feel sorry for her. WHAT? No. Jace does not feel feel emotions. Especially not for sick mundie girls. The mission was simply to check up on the warlock acting as a doctor, and then leave.  
Said warlock l just entered the room. He was a sight to see, what with his cat eyes and sparkly outfits. Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. Why in the Angles name would he want to be working in this rundown mundane hospital? He walked over to Little Red, and they appeared to be doing some kind of check up. Just as he was leaving, the girl screamed. Loud.  
We all looked at her, and Magnus rushed over to her.  
"Clary, are you ok?" He asked. She only moaned. "Clary, listen to me, I need you to tell me what's going on."  
"My back." Clary finally gasped out.  
Magnus turned her onto her stomach. He lifted up her shirt, and began to look at her back. Clary shifted slightly, and I let out a gasp. Sure, I had seen a lot of disturbing things in my life, but this, this was just horrible. And on a mundane girl too. The skin of her back was all twisted. It seems to be mainly in between her shoulder blades, and there were large areas that stood out in angry red welts. Magnus went over to talk to another warlock who was acting as a nurse.  
Clary looked at me for a second, and then she fainted. Magnus rushed off over again, but this time he grabbed the bed and wheeled it out of the ward. Within seconds, I was left on my own, the images of what had just happened playing repeating itself in my mind

plzplzplzplzplzplz review, cause i really want feedback. I just wanted to say guys, WOW 165 VIEWS THAT IS ACTUALLY SOO XOOL! The next chapter might take a while cause I have not started writing it. I've got the main plot idea, but I need some filler ideas. PLZ HELP ME CAUSE I CANNOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER INTIL YOU GUYS DO!

plzllzplzplzplz


	4. HELP ME!

**REALLY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: sorry to anyone who thought that this was an update. You see, I'm trying to right the next chapter, but I have a little bit of writers block. I am trying to write a dream, but its really hard. If you guys could review or PM me some ideas, prompts or suggestions of what the dream could be, I will send you a ginormous virtual hug. The dream can be one of the dreams that happen in the mortal instruments, or something entirely of your own invention. My only request is that you have a detailed description. Please review so that I can update!**

 **xxoo, lovemyblackcat**


	5. Chapter 5: Mother?

Chapter 3: Mother?  
AN: Ok, I'm really sorry. I actually posted this way earlier today, except then I somehow managed to post the previous chapter a second time. So sorry, enjoy now though!

IMPORTANT, PLZ READ! Ok guys, so I right this on my phone and there is no setting for underline, bold or italics. Its really annoying, trust me. I'm mainly mentioning this because there is a dream in this chapter, and there was no way to distinguish that from the rest of the story. In the end, I just did *dream*, but in the story, Clary still thinks that what is happening in the dream is actually happening. Sorry of this is confusing, bit that's just how it is. Thanks soooo much to anyone who reviewed, now here's the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I *cough cough* don't own the mortal instruments *cough cough* but, the plot is completely mine *yippee *  
Clary POV:  
As I slowly drifted back into conciseness, I became aware of a horrible pain in my back. I could also here a few people speaking in hushed voices.  
"I got the results if the x-ray back, look at this." One voice, a male I think it was.  
"No, but that does not make sense, she's a mundane. How are we going to tell her?" Another voice spoke.  
Then it was the first voice again, and he sounded a lot grimmer. "Her whole life, we kept the shadow world from her, even though she was clearly a part of it. We aren't going to stop now."

I let out a small groan, and slowly my eyes fluttered open. I was in a room and a needle was in my hand. There was a plastic tube connecting that to a bag of clear liquid. There was a regular beeping sound, and lots of machines around the room. Magnus and Tessa were standing over to one side, holding some sheets. When they heard me groan, they both immediately looked up. Magnus quickly walked up over to me. "What am I doing here?" I croaked.  
"Shh, biscuit, its ok. You passed out, and we had to make sure you are ok. Your back has gotten a bit worse, but you should be able to go back to your room in a few hours."  
"But, what's a mundane, what's the shadow world?" I asked, still feeling confused and disorientated. "who can't you tell, what's going on, Magnus?" I begin to struggle into a sitting position.  
"Honey, you must have just been dreaming. Nothing is going on." Gently yet firmly, Magnus pushed me back down.  
Defeated, I let him. Closing my eyes, I let sleep bundle me up into it's arms.  
*dream*  
I awoke with a start. For a minute, I simply stared. I was surrounded by trees, and the sound of wind rustling many leaves. There was a woman standing in front of me, beckoning. I looked at her closer for a second, and saw that she looked like an older version of me. She had long, fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. After looking at her a little closer, I saw that she did not actually look as similar as I had thought. The woman's face was a little longer, and her eyes slightly darker than mine. She held herself in a way that showed off confidence, something that I never did.  
As I watched, the woman seemed to become more frantic, and her facial expression seemed to say "Hurry, there is not much time". Only, faces did not talk like that. Something was definitely off. Without any warning, the woman disappeared, and was replaced with Jace. Just as suddenly as he had appeared, golden wings sprouted out of his back. He started running towards me, and he was gazing at me with a fierceness I had not seen before. Actually, he appeared to be gazing THROUGH me, as if I was as transparent as a pane of glass.  
I spun around, and I saw my doctor, Magnus. He was also charging in my general direction, and his hands where sparkling with a strange blue fire.  
Suddenly, I felt the sensation of falling. The forest was long gone, and I was falling through the sky, towards the skyscrapers of New York City that where below me. The sensation of falling stopped as amazing silver wings sprouted out of my back. As I drifted closer to the ground, I saw Jace again. He was facing away from me, and all his attention was focused on the black oozing CREATURES in front of him. Their mouths where filled with tiny needle-like teeth, and they each had four writhing black tentacles on the upper half of their bodies. Jace was fighting them off with a glowing blade and lion-like grin.  
Once again, the scene changed dramatically. I was back in my ordinary hospital room, and a person was standing next to me. I could not say who it was, because they kept flickering, in and out of existence. One minute it was the red haired woman, the next it was Jace. At one point it was a boy with white blonde hair and eyes like pitch black tunnels. No matter who the person, their arm slowly reached towards me.  
The person stayed as the woman for a few seconds, and her hand rested on my shoulder.  
"I love you" she said, and then she was gone.  
*dream over*  
I woke up gasping, dripping with sweat, and my sheets tangled around my legs. I was in the hospital room again, and as I looks around, I could not help remembering the woman. I gazed through the open window -wait, open? The window was never open. I rushed over to it, and I thought I caught a glimpse of wild red hair. No. It could not have been. But it was possible, wasn't it? That fire haired woman, who looked so similar to me.

Mother?  
I walked slowly back to my bed, shaking my head in a vain attempt to clear my head. Wow, what a strange dream. Little did I know, that the person just across the room from me was having a similarly disturbing dream.  
Jace POV:  
*dream *  
I was sitting in a room. It was plain, yet seemed to show wealth and old-fashioned taste. I was completely alone, yet I was talking.  
"For his birthday, the boy got a falcon. His father told him to make it obedient.  
At first, the boy was afraid of the bird. It had a long yellow beak and wickedly sharp talons.  
But the boy wanted to make his father proud, so he spent hours looking after the bird. He was meant to keep the bird blind, but the boy wanted it to know and trust him.  
He fed it out of his hand, and at first it would not eat at all. Then it ate with such an intensity that the sharp beak cut his hand, and the bird feasted on his blood. But the boy was glad, because it showed that the bird had begun to trust him.  
Weeks past, and the boy was constantly with the bird. Slowly, they began to bond. Eventually, the bird would do tricks for the boy, or run its beak gently through the boys golden hair.  
Exactly a month later, the boy took the bird to his father, expecting him to be proud. But instead, he took the now-trusting creature into his hands and snapped its neck, killing it instantly.  
'I told you to make the bird obedient, but instead you taught it to trust. In the end, that trust was the end of its life. Always remember that son, to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed.' Then the father left, leaving the boy alone with his dead companion. For days he wept, until one of the servants took the body away. After that, the little boy never cried again, and always remembered what hos father had told him."  
I finished telling the story, and the empty room changed into the dining room of my childhood home. A loud banging came from the front door, and I stood staring at my father with wide eyes.  
The banging came again, and this time it was followed by a loud cracking sound. "Quick son,"my father said, ushering me into the hall cupboard "You must stay here, no matter what happens to me, do you understand?"  
I quickly nodded my head. He closed the door, leaving me with the moth balls and coats. I could just watch the scene unfolding through a crack in the interlacing wooden planks.  
Two men walked into the room. "Well, if it isn't Pangborn and Blackwell, what a pleasant surprise." My father said.  
"You won't be so cocky when we are done with you, Michael Wayland." said one of the men.  
For several minutes the men spoke in hushed voices. Without warning, one of the strangers pulled out a dagger and plunged it deep into my fathers chest. Dark read blood trickled down my fathers front, and his body hit the floor with a THUD. I had to shove my fist into my mouth to keep from crying out loud, and it took all my self control to not rush out as the blood if my father soaked into my shoes.  
The two other men got up and left, and as soon as the front door closed I rushes to my fathers side.  
His breathing was shallow, and his eyes fluttered closed. Then, the breathing stopped all together.  
For the next hour, I sat by the dead body of my father. All my life, he had looked after mw, and now he was gone.  
The next weeks passed in a blur. I was moving in with the Lightwoods, they had they had children of their own but had been friends with my father.  
Through the whole ordeal, I did not shed a single tear. The words that my father had said to me still imprinted in my mind.  
To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed.  
*End of dream*  
Everything went black, and when the light returned, I was back in the mundane hospital with Clary. She was asleep, facing away from me, and once again I noticed how small and frail she was. I thought back to the scenes of my childhood that I had just relived. The first two things that I had ever truly loved had left me, and that had led me to be the closed off person I was today.  
Once again I looked at Clary, and remembered how she had told me of having lived in the hospital all her life. She had never had the opportunity to trust anyone, and mundane or not, I wanted to give her that opportunity. For the first time in many years, I was willing to try and open my heart tk someone.

AN: Thanks so much to anyone who gave me ideas for what the dreams could be, it really really REALLY helped. There were so many good ideas, and I really wanted to incorporate all of them, so I basically tries to shove all of the ideas together. I'm really sorry if I didn't end up using your idea, but I did my best. Sorry if it also seemed all over the place, but I found it really hard to right this chapter.  
So, please stick around for the rest of my story, and REVIEW! :D  
What's your favourite colour? And cats or dogs? Ok, I actually really need to do maths homework now! :)  
Xxoo, love y'all, your reviews always make my day! Lovemyblackcat


	6. AN

Hey everyone.

I'm really sorry that haven't posted in... MONTHS.. I actually won't be continuing this story... I have had a huge writers block.. I'm sorry if anyone was enjoying it. If you would like to know the ending, you can PM me and I will be happy to tell you the plot.

I recently got Wattpad, my name there is TheWhovianNeko, and I might eventually post this story on there.

Lovemyblackcat~


End file.
